<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Student and the Maid by Maxbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953075">The Student and the Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass'>Maxbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Maids, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Students, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcella is standing outside the studios she was invited to and has to pick some again for her next challenges and it looks like one of the contains a school gym while the other has some sort of mansion, who the next contestants she has to face in this tournement?</p><p>This follows up after the Inside or Outside story</p><p>Characters:<br/>Marcella Highthorn (original) © Maxbass<br/>Hitomi &amp; Marie Rose © Tomonobu Itagaki and Katsunori Ehara</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Student and the Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcella stands outside after her encounter with Kasumi with a grin on her face when suddenly her eyes start to glow and feels her body changing and becoming even more powerful. She has no idea what has happened that caused theses changes but decides to make the most of it as she tries to decide which building to go in next. There is a studio right in front of her and thinks “well doesn’t matter which one I enter anyway as long as I have not been there before” before she writes a X on the studio door she just left like she has done before and enters the next unmarked studio.</p><p>Light come to life as she keeps on walking and it looks like a school gym with some German banners as she looks around she sees a girl standing there underneath a basket for basketball doing several fighting warm ups. She looks a little smaller than her and has a slender and athletic build, sky blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair with a front fringe who wears with a pink headband. Her outfit consists of bleu jean pants, a blue denim jacket, sneakers and a white tank top.</p><p>Those sky blue eyes turn to Marcella and holds her hand out in greeting which shows her red leather fighting gloves which the herm shakes. “I am Hitomi a pleasure meeting you” the girl says “you’re here for the tournament?” The herm smiles and takes the hand and shakes it “I am Marcella and it seems so, since no one told me what kind of tournament this, I have been deciding on what I want to do on a case by case basis”. Hitomi looks confused before she throws her denim jacket away which shows she has a nice pair of tits.</p><p>“Oh how odd, they should have told you that…h-hey w-what are y-you doing?” Hitomi stutters when she feels Marcella’s hands on her breasts. The herm smiles and loves the feel of that large chest in her hands and when it seems Hitomi is about removes those hands when they go from breasts to ass. Marcella pulls her against her and locks her lips on the half-blood’s lips while fondling her sexy butt. The pheromones coming from the herm are intoxicating as the girl starts to feel hot and horny and grabs a hand full of Marcella’s ass.</p><p>Suddenly Hitomi feels something large press against her lower body as if something has come to life between Marcella’s legs. One hand goes from the ass to the crotch and feels something huge throb against her hand, she feels her pussy getting wet between her thighs and drench her panties. She slides down between Marcella’s arms and removes her top to let her tits free before she pulls Marcella’s pants down. </p><p>The musk coming out makes the girl drool but the nail in the coffin is that semi erect state that looks big already. Her tongue starts to give the head a few licks and puts that anaconda between her fleshy mountains. Hitomi starts to rub her tits along that thick pole while she wraps her lips around the tip and starts to lick and suck it. “Mmm can’t believe I am doing this but I am so horny and her dick tastes so good” the brunette thinks as she takes more dick into her mouth while her tongue licks on that cum slit.</p><p>“Fuck! You’re making me so hard and horny, Hitomi!” Marcella moans feeling her shaft getting harder and ready for what will soon happen but she lets the girl go at it a bit longer. The herm’s hand is on top of Hitomi’s head and starts to move her hips along that tit massage it is getting. Two minutes later pre starts to leak into the girl’s mouth and seems only to add more to the heat when Marcella hears her swallow the pre so eagerly “Oh god I can’t hold it any longer, I want to fuck you so bad, Hitomi” the herm growls in heat.</p><p>Hitomi smiles when she hears those words since she is also ready for what is next and kicks of her sneakers After that she takes her jeans and panties off and walks to one of stands for the audience. “Come here and take a seat, I always wanted to get fucked on the stands” the girl says in a heated tone and Marcella is only too happy to oblige as she takes a seat. Hitomi smiles as she stands above the herm’s lap and lowers herself while Marcella aims her monster at the dripping cavern. </p><p>Slowly it goes inside that wet slit and the brunette bites her lower lip as she feels her slit get stretched more and more. “Oh god! Aaaah it’s so big!” she moans while looking Marcella in the eyes only now noticing the colors between the eyes do not match but suddenly she feels two hands on her hips and pushing her all the way on that thick neat sword as it stabs right into her womb. “Oh my fucking god aaah! Fuck! Mmmm let me get used to it first”, she grunts.</p><p>Marcella smiles and nods before she wraps her arms around the girl’s waist with a gentle pull; she gets the girl pressed against her and gives a soft kiss on the lips first. Hitomi looks a little surprised but changes to soft kisses to passionate kisses as she parts her lips and her tongue pressing against those of the goddess. The demoness opens her own lips and their tongues meet and dance with one another. It starts to feel her pussy got used to this thick monster impaled into her and begins to move her hips.</p><p>The two moan in their deep kisses and Marcella grabs those sexy ass cheeks; she fondles and massages them eagerly only adding to their lust as Hitomi starts to move faster. Their breasts rubbing against one another causing their nipples to harden. Hitomi rides that fat shaft harder and harder unable to stop herself, she is so turned on right now that she just wants to keep going and that they fuck on every inch of the school gym.</p><p>She moans and screams that last part and Marcella is only more than willing to take her up on that as the two of them fuck for hours on end.</p><p>“W-wow that was amazing, Marcella” Hitomi says in an exhausted voice “mmm let us do this again after the tournament”. The herm demoness grins and nods as she slowly gets up and looking at the girls she just made love to who is covered in her jizz inside and out. Her eyes then go to the gym which has cum splatters everywhere and grins. “Mmm count on it, hun” Marcella grins and puts a piece of paper into the pocket of Hitomi’s denim jacket before she goes outside.</p><p>It is close to midnight and a couple of men in business suits stand there and tell her that they will provide food and sleep to her. Though she has no need for them, she does accept it with a smile. She first puts a X at the entrance of the studio she just left and hopes that she gets some explanation but she does not and finds the ladies she had previously “defeated” sitting there eating and grinning at her. They all clean themselves under a joined shower which leads to a quick foursome before they had to go to bed and get some rest.</p><p>The next morning Marcella feels refreshed and ready for the next encounter in this tournament she was invited to. The sun is shining and she looks at her map and then goes into one random studio that doesn’t have the X-mark.</p><p>“Wow” Marcella says as she looks around to see a fancy ballroom like something you would see in a fairy tale or in Vienna. Classical music surrounds her when she sees a maid next to the huge stair who approaches her. The maid is a short female with a small frame. She has blonde, bottom-length hair that's held up in twin-pigtails with black ribbons and has dark blue eyes. She looks like a child and it makes her look like a gothic Lolita like she has seen in some anime.</p><p>The girl walks smugly like she is the queen of the world but then bows which gives the herm a look at her small chest which seems a little disappointing compared to whom she has encountered so far. “I am Marie Rose, maid to the lady Helena Douglas” the girl says and then looks up and sees the look on the herm’s face. “So you’re the one that had sex with my Mistress?” she says a little annoyed now at that facial expression.</p><p>“Yeah but you’re a little girl, I can’t have that kind of fun with you” Marcella mopes a little when she looks at the girl who cannot be taller than five feet. The blonde walks up to the herm with her hips in her shoulders and an angry look on her face. “I may be small but I am eighteen years old so I am an adult and not a child”, Marie Rose pouts cutely which makes the herm giggle but this infuriates Marie even more and gets in the face of Marcella telling her she will show her that she is not a little girl.</p><p>Swiftly the maid pulls the fey’s leather pants down and looks at the shaft that is almost at eye level of Marie who looks at the size of the cock that greets her. “I can handle this” she mumbles and starts licking the thick meat. Her small hands grab those huge nuts and fondle and massages them. Her tongue licks all over it not missing a spot and the flavor seem to drug the small lady getting entranced by the flavor while she watches it grow harder and bigger before her. “Mmm this tastes so good, how does it smell” she purrs and buries her face into those nuts and motorboats them also taking huge sniffs which seems to make her get hotter.</p><p>“Oh wow you’re really into it!”, Marcella moans and likes what she sees looking down at the little lady worshipping her enormous shaft which only seems to look bigger next to little Marie but she cannot deny how good it feels feeling her shaft reaching full erection now. The herm takes her top off. “You have proven your point, darling! Let me give you what you want, you certainly earned it”, Marcella giggles as she pulls the maid from her dick and pulls that skirt down to expose her surprisingly thick butt.</p><p>“Bend over darling”, the goddess says with a smile on her lips. When Marie Rose bends over, Marcella gets on her knees and starts to massage those thick cheeks. The girl moans a little when she feels her butt played with like that when she suddenly gasps looking back to see Marcella’s face between her ass cheeks “that’s my…mmm”. Marcy grins a little while her tongue circles around the rim of Marie’s asshole which squirms to the touch but it clearly is turning the small lady on from the way her honey pot leaks.</p><p>“Mmm your asshole is really sensitive, baby” Marcella smiles as stands up over the lubricated backdoor and presses her meat spear against that wet pucker. Then a gasp could be heard with a small whimper when the tip goes into that tight anal cunt, the demoness holds it in place until she could feel that butt hole loosen up a little. Then pushes more inside deeper and whispers seductively “put a hand on your belly”. Marcy pushes her dick in a little deeper and Marie could feel the shaft pressing against her belly.</p><p>“Oooh aaah didn’t know my ass could feel this good”, she moans louder as she gets more and more used to having something that big up her tiny hole. Marie relaxes and moans louder and louder seeing and feeling that cum canon poke against her belly “Mmmore please more oh yes! Oooh it feels so good in my ass! Aaaah please fuck me more aaah fuck you got me hooked on your cock” the blonde female grunts and screams in pure bliss as she throws her ass against the hips of the herm.</p><p>Marcy fights to growl and grunt like a beast in heat and starts moving her hips faster and faster while her tits rest on the girl’s neck. “Hold my neck”, Marcy moans and lifts the girl up by the hips and keeps on pumping into that hot hole. Marie loves it and throws herself into it as the two fuck like animals. The harm starts to move faster and faster and the pushes it in deep all the way as the first salvo of semen gets shot into the blond girl’s ass as more and more gets released inside her, her belly is inflating but not able to hold it all and some of it spills from her lips.</p><p>A minute of seed dumping takes place before Marcella pulls out and a lot of it spills on the floor. The dickgirl lays the girl with the twin tails on her back and kisses her; she swallows the seed on the girl’s lips and smiles. “I don’t mind to admit when I am wrong, you are amazing”, Marcella whispers as her hand goes between the girl’s thighs and rubs over that erect clit, “want me to go in here as well?” Marie Rose blushes and nods, this gets met with a smile and those lower lips getting stretched...</p><p>After two hours the two of them lay there in the middle of the ballroom with Marcella holding Marie Rose in her arms who purrs there in her arms and mumbles happily.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>